Miss you in a heartbeat!
by wicked-women
Summary: Harry is paranoid about loosing Hermione so he doesn't tell her how he feels. H/HR


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related indicia belong to J.K. Rowling. The song 'Miss you in a Heartbeat' belongs to Def Leppard. 

(A/N: I was struck with inspiration once again! I hope it doesn't suck too badly. I wrote it in like fifteen minutes. Well, cheers, and enjoy!)

Miss You in a Heartbeat 

_I believe that there's something deep inside_

_That shouldn't be from time to time_

_I sure found out_

_Thought love was such a crime_

_The more you care the more you fall_

What do you do when you fall in love your best friend? You panic that's what! I fell in love with her so quickly, it's…it's mad! I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't have, I really shouldn't have…I had no choice.

Oi! I'll tell ya, my life hasn't exactly been a bed of roses. Ha, far from it! I lived with the Dursley's, my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, since the time that I was just over a year old. Voldemort, the foulest wizard to walk the earth, well, currently at least, murdered my parents. I had little, no let's rephrase, no love since Voldemort took my parents lives. That was until I came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and met Hermione.

From the get-go she's been there, helping me along the way. It started with her fixing my glasses, and progressed until she became my best friend. She's helped me with all of my fights against Voldemort since I came to the wizarding world and hasn't made one complaint. 

Voldemort, yes, that's the point I wanted to address. You see I can't fall in love. 'Mione's, in enough danger just being my friend, let along if she and I were lovers… I don't even want to think about it, the things that he would do to her. I just couldn't handle it.

_No need to worry_

_No need to turn away_

_'Cause it don't matter, anyway_

I want to tell her so much. I need to get it off my chest. It's like a vice has been wrapped around my chest and I can't seem to get air when she's around. She has no idea the effect she has on me. God, if only she knew…

_Baby, oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_oOo I miss you right away_

_oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way_

_Oh no_

When she smiles I get weak at the knees. I start to sweat, and I'm quite sure that a very noticeable blush manages to creep on to my face. I wish I didn't do that, it's a dead give-away. Maybe she hasn't noticed yet though…I hope.

I always want to be around her. It doesn't matter what day or time. As long as she's near me I feel stronger. I feel like I could take on the world, or rather Voldemort, and come out the victor. She truly brings out the best in me. How cliché, no?

_When we touch I just loose my self-control_

_I sense sensation I can't hide_

_To love is easy_

_It ain't easy to walk away_

_I keep the faith and there's a reason why_

Did I mention the fact that when we touch I feel like I'm being electrocuted? No? Well, here's the thing, every time we touch, even in the slightest, I feel this type of electric shock. But it's a good shock, definitely a good shock. I wonder if she feels it too?

_Yeah_

_No need to worry_

_No need to turn away_

_'Cause it don't matter anyway_

Ron's always telling me to quit acting like a prat and tell her how I feel. He told me once that he was certain that she liked me as well. But, the thing is, I don't like her, I love her. There's a big difference in that. I also don't put much stock in what Ron says when he's half drunk on Butterbeer. Man, I need some of that right now!

_Baby, oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_oOo, yeah, I miss you right away_

_oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way_

Maybe I should tell her. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? The worst? Well, let's see, Voldemort, torture, illegal curses, death…I totally got off track. No, the worst that could and probably would happen is that she'd refuse to ever speak to me again, and I'd loose my best friend, my confidant, and my soul.

I just can't win, can I?

_Now, I ain't made no promises_

_I'll be true to you_

_'Cause I'd do 'bout anything, yeah_

_Someone like, baby, for you_

Did I mention that I've never had a girlfriend? Oh yeah, never, you heard me. People have gone as far as having the gall to ask me if I'm homosexual. I most certainly am NOT! That little crush I had on Cho Chang in Fourth Year was just a silly little infatuation. That lasted _real_ long, it did. What? You sense sarcasm? Well I wonder why!

All right I've decided that I'm going to tell her. Yup, I'm gonna do it. Oh bugger, I'm sweating again. I haven't been this nervous since, well never. I wasn't even this nervous when I asked Cho to the Yule Ball three years ago. Please don't stutter Harry please don't stutter!

_oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_oOo, yeah, I miss you right away_

_oOo I miss you in a heartbeat_

_'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way_

"'Mione? Can I talk to you for a minute," Harry asked as he approached the small table that Hermione had situated herself at to do some studying.

"Sure. Hey, how about we go for a walk. I need a break, and some fresh air. Are you up to it?" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Harry watched as Hermione disappeared up the stairs to the Head Girls' Dorm, books in hand.

She appeared not a minute later, free from books and carrying a cloak. Harry gulped as he watched her come towards him.

"Come on, let's go," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and started pulling him toward the Portrait hole.

Harry seemed to be in Heaven, and that blush! He looked almost as red as Ron's hair, though he didn't seem to mind.

When they got out to the grounds Hermione slowly let go of his hand. A feeling of cold swept over her at the loss. Harry seemed to want to say something so Hermione urged him to go on.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione said, with a questioning tone.

"Y…yes. Erm…well, you see…I uh…I…I…"

"Harry, spit it out." Hermione's voice and eyes danced with amusement.

"'Mione, you know that I would never put you in danger right?"

"Oh Harry, you're not going away are you? We only have a month until graduations and the N.E.W.T.'s are coming up in two weeks. Oh Harry if you leave I'll just die! Please don't g…"

Hermione was talking very fast and rambling. Harry wanted to get his point across so he spun her around so she was facing him again and pressed his lips to hers, silencing her.

The kiss seemed to go in slow motion, and before Hermione knew what was going on she had begun to kiss Harry back. Neither noticed the redhead behind the bush whisper, "Yes! It's about bloody time!" they were too caught up in each other, and would be from then on, the looming danger temporarily forgotten.


End file.
